


The Performer

by cersedshadow



Series: 12 days of Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Lancemas2019, Gen, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of gambling, nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersedshadow/pseuds/cersedshadow
Summary: Day 4: The Performer‘Don’t be silly Shiro! I will be smoozing and cruising my way around the casino floor. A smooth player and distraction if needed.  I will be the grifter! Which, of course, leaves Allura as our mastermind. With Coran being our eyes in the sky. And the mice as cute mascots for light comic relief in between tense moments.’Its Lance's time to shine. His plan is perfect, his hair is perfect, his outfit is perfect and his acting is, you guessed it, perfect. Its nice to know others think so too. Now if Keith could just stop glaring the others shut up for two ticks they might just get somewhere this mission.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Original Character(s)
Series: 12 days of Lance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612639
Comments: 16
Kudos: 259





	The Performer

‘Soooooo, you’re saying we steal it?’ said Lance, with no small amount of glee. ‘Well I’m down! How are we getting in?’ He rubbed his hands together, grinning. Oh, this was going to be good.

‘We are not stealing it!’ snapped Allura, ‘We’re just going to be…borrowing it for a bit. Just long enough to extract the blueprints. Then we will of course be giving it back.’

‘Yeah, but were going to be doing it without the owner’s permission so…stealing’ responded Lance, delighting no small amount in pointing out the flaw in her argument.

‘I’m with Lance on this. It’s definitely stealing’ said Keith, looking on with amusement. Lance clicked his fingers and sent him finger guns for the solidarity. Getting a roll of the eyes in return. Allura huffed and folded her arms. If it wasn’t for the fact she was a ten thousand old alien princess Lance would say she was pouting.

‘Ahem, well either way we need those blue prints, and since the owner doesn’t wish to trade for them we are left with no other choice.’ Shiro looked sheepish, rubbing at the scar across his nose, and for good reason.

‘We wouldn’t need to steal it if you and Allura hadn’t insulted the owner in the first place. Honestly what did you even say to him that pissed him off so much?’ said Pidge, curious. Lance wanted to know that to. The Princess and Space Dad had failed their mission. A rare thing in and of itself, but a diplomatic mission no less! It was too funny!

‘Err, well, you see. I may have, mistakenly mind you, taken offence at their…offering. Apparently in their culture coughing up a hairball into people’s hands is a sign of great favour and trust. And, well, throwing it away in disgust is…not the best response. Though I think we could have remedied the situation if Allura didn’t then go and compare it to a…what was it, a skwamperts tritumph?’

‘Allura!’ exclaimed Coran, looking scandalised. By this point Lance was gone, laughing too hard to hold himself up. He leaned on Hunk instead, who was trying valiantly to not show his amusement. Cheeks inflated like a balloon as he held it all in. Lance caught his eye and it was too much for the poor boy. Hunk broke down into hopeless giggles. This set Lance off all over again.

Through tear filled eyes he looked at the others. Pidges shoulders were trembling from where she was crouched over her laptop on the floor. Lance glanced at Keith to find his head bowed, long fringe covering his face. Lance nudged him with his foot, making him look up, lips pressed firmly together. Lance wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully. He broke into hiccupping snorting laughter. Wheezy and unsure, but real. Lance grinned from ear to ear and only smiled wider when Allura shouted in her own defence.

‘You threw it right on my chest! It was slimy! What was I meant to do? Disgusting tradition!’ she shouted, glaring at Shiro for mentioning it. Coran harrumphed, muttering about how that was no language for a princess to be using.

Blush covering his nose Shiro coughed into his hand, trying to bring the situation back under his control. ‘Either way, thanks to our…misendeavors, we will now need to retrieve the blueprints using more…subtle means.’

‘Stealing’ said Pidge.

Shiro winced but sighed and nodded. ‘Yes, alright, stealing. Only temporarily! But it’s not going to be easy. These people consider the blueprints a rather valuable piece of art. They are kept under security at all times and only a select few are ever allowed to view them.’

Coran brought up a hologram on the bridge and everyone calmed down enough to listen. Even if Allura continued muttering about disgusting bodily habits for a few ticks more.

‘This is what we are after. Despite its appearance it contains a small microchip, heavily embedded, containing some of the blueprints and other information about how to bend radiation and space so as to make pocket space. Slav,’ Shiro’s blood pressure spiked just from saying the name of the eccentric engineer. Lance slyly looked around, seeing if anyone else had noticed. He found Keith already looking at him, lips pressed tight to stop a smile. ‘Slav, in his wisdom, saw fit to hide the microchip in an electromagnetic field, generated by a small capacitor. So as to stop people tracking it down or damaging it in anyway.’

‘Yeah, and it just so happens that the capacitor looks like a fancy ball with glowy wave patterns going through it’ said Hunk, poking at the hologram. Lance thought it looked like a chrismal bauble. It reminded him of the ones his niece and nephew had made in arts class once year by swirling together multicoloured paint and dipping the plastic in. Leaving the outside marbled with a kaleidoscope of colours.

‘Well, yes. We tracked it to this planet and it’s currently in the possession of one Seraphim Hews Felis. A member of the Tabaxi race. A well known art collector and owner of several casinos, hotels and art galleries on Rougexs-5.’

Coran fiddled with the dials and replacing the shiny bauble a picture of what could only be describes as a cat person appeared in its wake. Long whiskers, narrow eyes and pointed tufted ears. There was even a tail! Man, first mermaids, now cats. Space really had everything. ‘This is Seraphim. He’s quite distinctive and known to appreciate the…finer things in life. His long term residents and where we believe the blueprints are being held is the pent house suite of one of his more luxurious casino hotels.’

Once again the hologram changed, showing a red planet with several rings around it, flung about in all directions, with two large suns nearby. ‘This’ continued Allura, ‘is Rougexs-5. It has little to no native flora and fauna but due to several trade agreements and its geographical location it has been developed as a tourist planet. Specifically catering to…a certain kind of tourist. Over 80% of buildings are either casinos, clubs, hotels or restaurants. The rest, apart from a few residents, are mostly gallery and auction houses. It is where the rich come to let their hair down and has so far remained out of Galra control. So at least we do not need to worry about that. Its two suns mean there is only ever 2 hours of nightfall in a day, which lasts over 54 vargas.’

‘So its space Las Vagas’ Hunk cut it, spinning the holographic planet around like a basketball. Lance thought it was the best damn thing he had seen in months.

‘Wahooo! Vagas baby! Please, please, _please_ tell me that we get to go to some of these places? It’s been so long since I’ve been dancing! Remember when we used to sneak out at the garrison Hunk? Man, that was a good time.’

‘I remember you having a good time, yes. I was more worried about dodging Professor Montgomery and covering for your hungover ass the next day’ responded Hunk, but he was smiling. Looking just as excited as Lance.

‘Oh don’t you go playing the innocent card on me man. You were a local legend on the trivia game circuit.’

‘Well, I do like a good pop quiz.’

‘If you two are quite done?’ questioned Allura, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Lance and Hunk stopped reminiscing, offering sheepish smiles and quick apologies for the distraction. Luckily Allura didn’t actually seem that mad and Shiro merely looked at them with fond amusement. ‘As I was saying, Seraphim’s personal residents are built above his most prominent casino. From sources we have gathered that he stores his most expensive artworks in a personal gallery in his apartments. Unfortunately the only way to enter that gallery is by invitation.’

‘Only you two blew our chance of getting that invitation’ reminded Pidge. Not willing to let it go.

Allura shot her a dirty look and continued as if she had not been interrupted. ‘Of course, the Paladins of Voltron cannot be known as petty criminals. We think it might be best if we infiltrate firstly from the casino floor. It is open to the public and has a number of entrances and exits. From there we can gain access to the rest of the building. Getting to the gallery will be the struggle. The casino is 500 floors high with the top 50 floors being the apartments. Security is tight. They not only have cameras and alarm systems set up on every floor but a number of guards throughout the building.’

‘This isn’t like anything we’ve ever done before guys’ said Shiro, suddenly serious. ‘But it’s just as important as any of our previous missions. We are on a time schedule to get those blueprints for the coalition. Failure isn’t an option. We need to take this seriously. However, our normal skills and strategies aren’t going to work. So…any ideas?’

‘Oh, oh me! Me! I have ideas! This is just like the heist movies I used to watch. Which means…first we have to assemble our crew! Pidge, your our tech guy.’ Lance said, jumping into the spot light. Practically vibrating with excitement. In his enthusiasm he started flipping through the different holograms. Keith couldn’t help smiling, seeing the Blue Paladin having so much fun. Even Allura didn’t have the heart to stop him.

‘You don’t have to tell me twice’ responded Pidge, rolling their eyes. But they were grinning just as hard as they cracked their knuckles. ‘These guys won’t know what hit their system once I get an in. I’ll have them begging for mercy.’

‘Awesome! Hunk, you’re gonna be our ground guy. You need to get Pidge access and get us through any safe doors we might encounter.’

‘Yes sir!’ said Hunk, saluting sharply. Ignoring Pidges mumbled complaints of ‘we’re not robbing a bank. Why would there be safe doors?’, next he rounded on Keith. Causing him to straighten in surprise with wide eyes. Not realising he would be involved in this.

‘Keith! You’re our back up and heavy hitter. Things get ugly you keep Hunk and anyone else safe and make sure they make it back. Any guards we need to go through are on you.’

‘Err, got it.’

‘Aaaaannnddd that makes, you, Shiro, the getaway driver! Since, you know, you can’t be seen and all. If we need to leave quickly we’ll be relaying on you to get us out of there.’

‘Aye, aye sir’ said Shiro, willing to let Lance continue on with his crazy spiel. ‘And I suppose that makes you the mastermind does it?’ Lance wasn’t the only one to ever watch a heist movie.

‘Don’t be silly Shiro! I will be smoozing and cruising my way around the casino floor. A smooth player and distraction if needed. I will be the grifter! Which, of course, leaves Allura as our mastermind. With Coran being our eyes in the sky. And the mice as cute mascots for light comic relief in between tense moments.’

‘Wait, what?’ said Allura. Though it was unclear exactly what about Lance’s latest lot of incomprehensible babble she was asking about. Lance spun back to the hologram, rubbing his hands together. Reminiscent of a James Bond villain. Keith huffed a laugh but gathered close with the others. Taken in by the energy the Blue Paladin was giving off. Lance caught his eye and grinned. Keith couldn’t help smiling in return.

‘Now then. Let’s get down to planning. Pidge, have we got any planning montage music?’

‘Pff, boy, what do you think I’ve been doing all this time. Lets rumble!’ As the first beats of the playlist started rolling Lance licked his lips and cackled. Time to put on a show!

‘This plan is stupid’ said Keith, for possibly the fifth time in as many minuets as he pulled at his tie. Shiro had managed to tie it in some incomprehensible way to stop him loosening it with his fidgeting earlier.

‘Yeah, yeah mullet I heard you the first time. But do I see you coming up with a better idea? No? Well shut up and put up. Besides, this is a brilliant plan! Nothing will go wrong.’

‘When has anything ever gone right for us when we have a plan where ‘nothing can go wrong?’ asked Keith sardonically. Finally stopping his fiddling. Instead he cautiously looked out the window where the streets of Rougexs-5 were passing them by. Shiro was sitting up front in their newly decked out shuttle pod. Acting like a professional chauffer. Keith glanced furtively at the aliens passing by. He didn’t like the look of any of them.

Lance opened his mouth, finger raised ready to make a point…then paused and slowly lowered it. ‘Okay, point taken. But there’s a first time for everything and this is it! Just watch, you’ll see.’

‘Hello, com testing. One two, one two. Are you guys there yet?’ came Pidges tinny voice from the small earpiece inserted as a fake stud in Keith’s ear. Hunk had a matching one to Keith and Lance had one of Alluras more decorative earrings hanging from his left ear.

‘We’re reading you Pidge. Coms seem to work fine’ replied Keith, resisting the urge to lean down to his collar were the almost microscopic microphone was placed. Allura had assured them it wasn’t necessary and the com would be able to pick up all sounds from around a five foot radius with perfect clarity.

‘Awesome. Is Hunk in position yet? I’m gonna need those access points if you want me to get a hang on the cameras. Allura wasn’t kidding when she said security was tight. The entire place has its own separate grid. I can’t get in from the outside.’

‘Don’t worry Pidge I’ve got everything we need. Are we sure this disguise will work though? Like, won’t they notice I’m not the usual chef or something?’ Cried Hunk nervously, safely enclosed in the back of the pod along with the hacking equipment. Beside Keith, Lance was proceeding to fuss over his hair for the millions time.

‘Don’t you worry about that Hunk. Allura was very…thorough when she intercepted our poor unfortunate volunteer. Pidge then easily intercept the call from the casino asking for extra chefs to cover their… lack of staff due to unforeseen accidents. Your credentials will all check out.’ Coren responded, monitoring everything safely from the castle. Keith new Pidge and Allura were holed up somewhere safe in a nearby, though significantly less expensive, hotel. Well within range for Pidges hacking wizardry. Allura had insisted on coming, apparently still feeling salty about causing the diplomatic incident in the first place. Keith had no doubt the poor sod she had ‘intercepted’ had wished he never woke up that morning. The princess could be vicious when motivated.

‘Relax buddy. You have this in the bag. If anyone starts doubting you, you can just whip out that chef magic of yours and have them eating their words. Literally! Nothing to worry about’ calmed Lance, having fluffed his hair to satisfaction for the time being.

‘Five dobashes till arrival guys’ called Shiro from the driving seat. Keith began to sweat in his suit. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. He just knew he was going to mess it up.

A tan hand was placed on his knee and gave a reassuring squeeze. Keith looked over into Lances smiling glittery face. ‘Cool it mullet. We got this. Just look your normal broody self and let me do all the talking.’

Keith gulped loudly and nodded once. Pidges voice crackled its way through the ear pieces again and caught Lance’s attention. Keith’s eyes focused, like magnets, back to that hand resting innocently on his person. Lance, apparently not thinking anything of it, left it there. 

‘Okay. Lance do you have your emergency com?’

‘Got it right here Pidgey’ said Lance, bringing out a small flat disc, reminiscent of a small CD, from a hidden fold of his outfit.

‘Okay. I’m activating it now. Whatever you do DO NOT press it unless it’s an emergency. The EMP blast will knock out everything but our com units for a good 30-50 meter radius while giving of a tracking signal. Frankly, its probably over kill. If Hunk and Keith need a distraction that’s our ticket.’

‘Yeah, yeah, you told me before. This is _my_ plan you know.’

‘Well I wasn’t sure if you were listening. You were giving an awful lot of your attention to which scarf to wear at the time’ came the sarcastic reply.

‘Two dobashes guys.’

‘Oh God, oh God, oh God!’

‘Hay it takes effort to look this good! And Hunk stop panicking. Everything is going to be fine. If it looks like its not working out just get out of there and back to the castle. Come on guys, relax. It’s not like we’re fighting the Galra or anything. If anything goes pear shaped we can just retreat and try again. Not like they’re goanna try and kill us or anything. Why are you all so worked up about this?’ pouted Lance. Why did everyone have to keep being so serious about this? They were carrying out a heist! An actual heist! For the greater good and everything. This was fun!

‘Honestly, I would prefer the Galra.’

‘No one asked your opinion Mullet! Now shut up and look intimidating, we’re here.’

Shiro brought the pod down. Keith watched the alien valet closely, expecting them to shoo them off immediately. There was no way their hurried paint job with added glitter glue was enough to make the pod look ritzy. The whole thing had been doomed to fail from the start. To Keiths disappointment there were no troubles. They were waved down into an empty lot with no questions asked. Shiro speaking to the valet only briefly to get them hovering by the front door to the 500 floor tall casino. Bigger than anything Keith had ever seen on Earth, not that he had been to Vegas, or anywhere remotely similar. The propensity for flashy lights and tacky decor was universal though. Despite the fact that Rougexs-5 barely had a night fall.

‘Stay safe guys’ said Shiro, glancing back at them to give them a reassuring smile. Keith took one deep breath and exited the pod.

Stepping into the plush entryway outside the casino Keith tried to look like he was scanning for enemies. Which wasn’t difficult seeing as that was legitimately what he was doing. What he could only assume was the doorman was giving him a rather bland look and a few passersbys were eyeing him curiously. No one was paying them, or their tacky ride, any undue attention. Seeing no other choice Keith walked over to the other side of the pod and opened the door. Sticking out an arm to help Lance disembark as he had been instructed.

Lance shot him a cocky smirk before smoothing his face into a look of disinterested contempt. Something Keith didn’t even know he could do. A smooth tan hand grabbed his proffered arm and used it to swing himself out of the pod. Long legs extending first as he unfolded himself elegantly. Suddenly the interest of the passersbys was a lot more focused. Keith couldn’t help tensing and stuck close as he and Lance walked forward. Lance himself not even giving the pedestrians or the door man a glance as he swept past. Acting like their interest was beneath him instead of preening like he normally would.

Within the casino, with the noise and the lights blaring around them, the interest became even more intense. Keith glared around at the milling aliens, following behind Lance as he slowly looked around the room. Honestly, Keith wouldn’t be half so worked up about this mission if it wasn’t for Lance. Or more precisely, what Lance insisted on wearing.

As part of the heist they had disguised themselves as different aliens. With the idea that four humans, an extremely rare and uncommon species in the winder universe, dropping in at the same time might be a bit suspicious. Since Shiro had already made them persona no grata it was decided that disguises were the way to go. Hunk got away without wearing anything, considering he was infiltrating as part of the hired help and was thus unlikely to be seen by anyone important. Not to mention he looked the most different to Shiro out of them. With his dark skin and heavy build. For Lance and Keith however, they had had to get more creative.

Coran had used something within the castle to manufacture some sort of horned head dress. Which Allura and Lance had then proceeded to apply to him with scary competence, blending the red horns and spikes to his head and brow. A few coloured contacts and some magic with makeup which left his face feeling dry and cracked and Keith was transformed into what Coran and Allura assured him looked like a small Retingula. A species well known for its swiftness and ferocity. Perfect for a bodyguard. They then decked him out in some old Altean formal wear, which left him itchy and irritated, but gave him a space to hide his knife and bayard and provide some protection in case of an attack.

With all these additions Keith blended right in. If people did look his way they were quick to avert their eyes a moment later. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Keith saw a number of security personal scooping the casino floor in similar attire and nodded slightly to them. Getting a small nod back in solidarity but otherwise being ignored. Allura had said that guests with personal security wouldn’t be an odd site in such a luxurious venue and it seemed she was right. Keith was now practically invisible. A decorative wall of muscle and nothing more. Completely below interest. 

Lance, on the other hand…Lance was drawing every eye in the room. Something which had Keiths heckles rising. He knew it was a bad idea to let Lance do his own costume and the enthusiasm from Allura when he asked for help boded nothing good. Keith didn’t know what species of alien Lance was pretending to be but whatever it was it was shiny. Really, really shiny. Small glittering silver blue scales decorated his face, framing his eyes and flickering over his ears. They trailed down his neck and dusted over his collarbones. His nails had been filled and lengthened into short claws and glinted silver, more blue scales over his lower arms. They coalesced around his navel and shimmered down his ever so long, smooth legs. Small flicks of pinks, reds and yellows were interspersed to draw the eyes and create a rainbow shimmer effect when he moved through the lights. His hair had also been dusted with glitter and all of this bling placed against his normal warm caramel skin just emphasised it. The contrast drawing the eyes down the length of his body.

Practically all of which was on display. Keith had almost swallowed his tongue when Lance had first walked into the room after getting changed. It had taken more of his concentration than he would like to admit to keep eye contact with Lance in the pod and not let his attention waver. Lance hadn’t been quite so cliché as to dress himself as an actual girl but it hardly mattered. His clothing was just as revealing as any of the short dresses Keith had seen girls wear when visiting clubs in Arizona.

Blue heeled pumps raised his height and emphasised the length of his legs as he practically prowled around the room. Where exactly did Lance learn to walk in heels? And why? His legs were encased in dark blue silk, slits on either side and crisscrossed with string and sheer material. Giving the illusion of being covered, while on close inspection revealing everything. Keith was more than aware that Lance was going commando for this mission. The top was even worse, a small collar around his neck cinching layers of floaty sheer blue fabric. Draping his chest in waves. Offering tantalising glimpses of his nipples when moved right.

The entire ensemble was finished with some glittering jewellery, draped around his head. Somehow he had even managed to stick some small jewels to his skin. The whole point of the disguise was to look as rich as possible and draw as much attention as he could. To Keiths consternation, it was working. He could tell by the small upturning of Lances thins lips that he knew and was loving every second of it. The asshole.

Still, the greater the light Lance cast the deeper the shadow Keith had to move in. With someone so distracting nearby it would be easier to slip away when needed. He doubted anyone would remember the plainly dressed scowling ‘Retingula’ when they had a shimmering blue sex god in their midst.

They scouted the room, slowly walking the casino floor,, waiting to hear from Hunk. Keith getting more and more angsty as time went by and more and more aliens had the gall to approach Lance. Who would smile tightly and flirt but offer them no great attention in return. Acting the part of a disinterested rich socialite perfectly. Who knew Lance had it in him?

‘Okay, okay I’m in. Got shouted at for a while for being late but I’m in the kitchen. Which, heads up you guys might want to avoid the hors d’oeuvres because, yesh! Have these guys never heard of hygiene?! And seasoning? Absolutely dreadful. Do they even know what a baste is?’

‘Hunk, focus’ came Shiro’s reminder, voice tight with anxious stress. Waiting for everything to go down without doing anything must be hell on his nerves. ‘Did you get the equipment in?’

‘Yeah, yeah no trouble there’ some indistinct shouting, something about a sauce, ‘I don’t think I’ll be getting away any time soon though. It’s chaos down here. Not least because these no good cretins apparently couldn’t find a whisk with a map and an inbuilt GPS. Honestly, they don’t even know what an emulsion is! Can you believe that? And there’s absolutely no lift on this pastry. Soggy.’ He muttered the last word like a curse.

‘Hunk!’ snapped Pidge, ‘forget the desert. You need to find a consol for me to access if you don’t want to be seen on every camera in the place once you make your move.’

‘I know, I know! But it’s not like I can walk out. These people don’t believe in bathroom breaks!’

‘Humm, Hunk get working on those hors d’oeuvres. I’ve got a plan. Just hold tight for now and try not to take over the kitchen to much’ whispered Lance, staring intently at one of the tables. Aliens were gathered around and placing what Keith could only assume was bets. He had no idea how the game worked, some kind of ball filled with different whizzing colours of light was at the head and every so often a workers would set it off again. Lance was watching with cat like intensity, eyes narrowed.

Lance approached the bar and settled in for a while. Keith went to stand at the edge of the room. Keeping his eyes firmly on Lance as he preceded to conduct some subdued flirting with the bar staff and any alien that came to test their chances. He could practically feel his eye twitching every time Lance took a sip of some unknown drink. Bought by his latest punter. Who knew what that would do to him?! And did he really have to lick his lips like that after. Keith’s ire only rose when he realised that he wasn’t the only one intently watching the sweep of Lance pink moist tongue as it danced across his upper lip for the fifth time. When the hors d’oeuvres were offered a few moments later Lance was quick to pick one up and nibble on it slowly.

The sudden disgust that spread across his face took both Keith and his other voyeurs by surprise. Especially when he then proceeded to cry out his displeasure in a strident voice.

‘My God, what is this?! Is this what they serve their guests in this establishment? Such swill! Keith!’ snapped Lance, clicking his fingers in his direction without turning to look. Taking another sip of his drink and flicking the apparently offensive pastry across the bar with a contemptuous sneer.

Keith approached quickly, leaning over slightly so as to loom as best he could. ‘They have dared to serve me something so…so _insulting_. An infant back home could have made something better with their eyes closed.’ True enough, his little cousins could make a mean cookie. ‘Go to the kitchen and find who was responsible for this travesty. I will have them beat for disrespecting me so! And where is the owner? Does he have nothing to say for this offence?!’

Lance handed Keith the offending pastry and waved him away with a click of his tongue. His admirers and the bar staff were quick to rush over. Offering any number of apologies and free drinks to sooth him. Watching the entire theatre play out Keith slowly withdrew, not a single eye following him. As Lance was ‘calmed’ and ‘graciously’ accepted the staffs apologies Keith slipped away unnoticed. Slipping through a side door, a guard briefly tried to stop him but when Keith pointed to the still fuming Lance the man simply gave a long suffering huff and waved him through. No doubt he had seen any number of primadonna throw fits before.

With a free pass Keith wondered down, getting directions from passing servers. He hardly needed them though; the noise of the kitchen was staggering. On his way down he noticed what looked like a computer linked to a telephone. Room orders maybe? Either way it could be their way in. Now he just needed to get Hunk. Keith really hopped Lance didn’t do anything unnecessary in the meantime.

Lance waved away the bar staff and finished of his drink with a flourish. Keith had disappeared without a trace and he could only hope that he would manage his job of getting Hunk out of the kitchen well enough. The mullet didn’t exactly seem like the best actor out there. Though he had done well as an overprotective bodyguard. Glaring at practically everyone that approached. He had scared off not a small number of people. Lance rather thought he was over doing it.

Standing up to walk around again Lance wondered if it was worth trading in the small amount of GAC Allura had given him for some chips to play with. He was pretty sure he had figured out how the glowy light game worked. He was also pretty sure that he recognised the dice game going on at the table in the far corner. He had seen the Blade of Marmora members play it on the ever so rare moments they had down time. Maybe it was worth a look.

Lance switched his paltry amount of GAC for some chips. Glossing over the tellers narrowed eyed look with a smile. He then headed over to the dice table, determined to waste some time and have a little fun while doing so.

Keith took a breath before approaching the kitchen, trying to think of what Lance would do. Eventually he settled on channelling his irritation at every part of this mission into his glare and marching into the chaos. His scowl must have been really something as people were quick to jump out of his way. Dancing around him, eyes down, even as they went about balancing trays and cooking pots. .

‘Oi, you! What are you doing in my kitchen!?’ called out an extremely large alien, four short arms crossed over his protruding purple belly. Keith sneered at him and proffered the insulting hors d’oeuvre.

‘My employer would like to know which one of your chefs decided to serve them…this?’ Something in the pastry wiggled, Keith just about managed to not throw it away in surprise. Had Lance really eaten that?!

‘Oh, me! That was me. Sorry sir, so sorry sir’ cut in Hunk, appearing from out of the crush of cooks, chef’s hat askew. He was sweating form the heat of the ovens and looking green around the face. Either due to the food or fear of the head chef, Keith didn’t know.

The head chef rounded on Hunk, lips curling in disgust. ‘You! I should have known it was you! What did the company think they were doing sending me a still wet behind the ears boy to fill my kitchen? I told you to stick to dish washing! How dare you disobey me!’

‘Yes sir, sorry sir. Wont happen again’ pleaded Hunk.

Keith decided to fan the flames a bit, they needed to get moving. ‘My employer is not one to accept failure. They will be reporting this to the owner of the establishment. We will be expecting proper compensation for the trouble you have put them through. This is not what we expected at a high class establishment. ’

The head chef turned on him, suddenly much more meek and good mannered. ‘Oh, please sir. That won’t be necessary. I assure you this is all this cretins’ fault. My usual chef could not make it today and I was sent this incompetent to fill his place’ here the head chef sent Hunk a look of such pure disgust that Keith was almost impressed. Hunk looked like he might pass out on the spot. ‘Rest assured he will not be working in this kitchen or any other ever again. Well do you have anything to say for yourself?’ screamed the man, spewing spittle all over Hunks face.

Hunk let out a meep and shook his head quickly. ‘Well then get out! You heard me! You’re fired. And don’t even think of working in a kitchen on Raxshual-5 ever again. So sorry about this sir. We will have something special made to apologise.’ The head chef simpered. Keith merely sneered and discarded the offending hors d’oeuvre to the ground before exiting, grabbing Hunk on his way out.

‘I think we may have had enough of what this kitchen has to offer. I will take this man with me and make sure he finds the exit.’ Keith fled, pulling Hunk behind him. Escaping into the relative calm of the service corridors Keith shoved Hunk into a secluded corner and shook him to snap him out of his daze. ‘Hunk, get it together. Where’s the equipment? I saw a terminal we could use on the way down here.’

Hunk blinked twice and shook his head, snapping into Paladin mode. ‘What? Right, this way. I managed to stash it near the service elevator when they weren’t looking.’ It took them a few moments to retrieve Hunks equipment, Keith keeping a look out. Aware that for every moment they spent down here Lance was getting up to who knows what. Eventually Hunk had retrieved everything from his hiding place and they scurried back to the terminal Keith had seen.

Luck was with them and no one was manning the station. Keith kept watch again, distracting a nearby service personal by telling them their manager was looking for them while Hunk opened the thing up and got to work. It took the engineer maybe five dobashes all said and done. More than usual for these kind of things. Hunk then proceeded to switch the terminal on and began setting things up.

‘And that should do it. Pidge you reading this?’ he asked clicking through the files and doing who knows what.

‘I’ve got ya Hunk. Good work. Just give me a few dobashes and I’ll have everything we need. Your goanna want to find somewhere to lay low for a bit. It will take me a little bit to get the building schematics from this thing. Move as close to the upper floor apartments as you can. .’

‘Rodger that. Will do’ said Keith, getting angsty. He and Hunk left the terminal and circled around Trying to find somewhere quiet to slip out of the way. ‘Right, how are we goanna get up to the top floors? There’s guards everywhere in this place, and like, 500 floors?’

Hunk shook his head, ‘shouldn’t be to hard actually. There’s elevators going all over the place just for the staff to move around in. They’re not as secure as the guest elevators. After that…well there’s got to be stairs or something right? A fire escape?’

‘Makes sense. Alright, lead the way to the elevators. Pidge have you got the cameras yet?’

‘Working on it. Shouldn’t be long now, get moving. I’ll direct you when I can.’

‘Rodger. Lets go.’ They set off. Getting into one f the elevators and practically flying up the floors. Leaving the bustle of the casino and Lance far behind. It was only as they were passing the 300th floor that Pidge chimed in through the coms again.

‘Okay, I’m in. Cameras are mine to control. No one looking will even know you exist. The personal apartments start from the 400th floor and Seraphim’s got everything from 450 to 500. Get as close as you can and then get to the west of the building. There a personal elevator for Seraphim there. I’ll get you access.’

‘Wait’ cut in Allura suddenly. Keith felt himself straighten in anticipation. What had gone wrong? ‘Is that? It is! Lance, Lance! Seraphim is in coming to your location. He’s right behind you.’

‘What!?’ said Hunk, sending a panicked look at Keith. Keith grit his teeth and bit his lip hard, hands clenching. There was nothing they could do, the elevator still flying past the floors. Logically Seraphim being in the casino was a good thing. There would be no chance of running into him when they went for the blueprints. Still though, he really hoped Lance didn’t do anything stupid. Keith decided to keep his com open for the time being.

Lance, for his part, was having a good time. He had firmly settled himself at one of the dice tables at the back, one that gave a vision into most of the room. His playing companions had been more than happy to let him play despite his small stack of chips. A few fluttered eyelashes and ‘I’ve never played it before!’ which was true enough, and a seat had been cleared for him post haste. Lance had struck up a quick dialogue with what could only be called a bombshell babe next to him, who seemed happy for the attention, and quickly brought him some drinks. Lance hadn’t minded that she was getting a bit touchy after that and had affected the part of someone not holding his alcohol, or whatever these aliens drank, all too well. Getting louder and more effusive.

He had been quick to spin his tale of being an alien from a far off system coming to tour the art galleries and spend daddies money. Having grown tired of the art on his home planet and wanting to show off something new to his friends. His gossip companion had been quick to exclaim about Seraphim’s own love of art and his personal gallery, as well as invite him to their own abode to view their modest collection. Through this Lance had gathered that Seraphim only ever invited his most VIP guests to view his collection and never made it open to the public. Unfortunately, he hadn’t found anything out about the security system.

He was having a good time though. He was even doing modestly well at the dice game. It had taken him a few hands to get the gist of it but he eventually found that it was basically poker just using dice instead of cards. After that it was just a case of playing the game. He had got lucky on a few hands and managed to bluff someone into giving up on the others. Lance would never of thought that his sniper training would come in handy at a time like this but it really did. Picking up on the smallest of tells of his opponents. Through it all Lance made sure to bring attention to himself, his legs, his neck, his collar. Anything to keep their attention off his eyes and his face. He smiled, he laughed, he flirted all while listened to the progress of the team.

He was so intent in his stare down with two others players for a pot bigger than any before, contemplating going all in, when Allura’s voice startled him through the com.

‘Lance, Seraphim’s coming towards you?!’ His opponents took his sudden sweat and twitch as a sign of weakness and raised on the next hand. Without thinking, and while trying to subtly glance around, Lance called. Placing almost all of his chips into the middle. The alien across from him, bold and scraggy sporting an elephant like trunk said something to him about ‘coming to his suite later to get over his loss’ but Lance wasn’t listening.

Instead his focus was on the cat man gliding towards their table. Dark maroon fur fading into oak, stripes of grey on his arms and ears. Fluffy ears and tail with whiskers dark and oily, groomed to perfection. The man wore a fairly shapeless layered robe and baggy silky trousers. Decorated with lavish thread and patterns. Decorative wraps covered his feet but left his clawed toes free. People were quick to step out of his way and respond when he smiled.

It took everything Lance had to not react when the man came to hover around their table. Watching as the hand played out. Lance had lost track of the situation but the expectant look of the others alerted him that it was time to reveal his dice. Eyes flashing across the table Lance was more than surprised to find that he had won. Having not been bluffing like the others had assumed. His gossip partner tittered as the pot was pushed over to him and the elephant man hurriedly escaped his recent embarrassment. With a small shuffle a space miraculously opened up next to Lance and was quickly filled with the smug face of Seraphim.

Lance turned and smiled, trying to act unaffected. ‘Hello handsome, are you here to try your luck too?’ he asked, perhaps laying it on a little think. Judging by the growing smile on Seraphim’s face he didn’t notice or mind.

‘No dear. I think I might just watch for a time. Please continue, the luck seems to be with you tonight’ he said, indicating the now quit large pie of chips by Lance’s side. The dealer set things going again. Lance accepted his portion of dice. Opening the box to see what he had been rolled. Not great but not too bad. He would call a bit before folding.

‘Awww, this? This is just a bit of fun.’

‘Well I’m glad you think so’ Lance could feel Seraphim’s eyes on him. Trailing from his neck and down his chest as he called. Acting like he was simply shifting in place he made sure to cross his legs slowly and angle his lower body closer. ‘So, what brings you to Rexshaul-5 my dear? I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. I would have remembered such a beauty.’

‘You flatter me’ simpered Lance in return. Offering a smirk of his own. With half an ear he was listening out for the team but they were being distressingly silent. He called once again, pushing some more chips into the pile. Having had a moment to cool his head Lance started to think. Perhaps Seraphim being here could be a good thing. Couldn’t he use this as an opportunity to get some information?

‘I really am just having a little bit of fun for the night. Truly I came for the art. My own collections are lacking something of the…modern tastes. Daddies oh so traditional you see. I was hoping to find something a bit more exciting.’

Seraphim’s smile grew, showing off small needle sharp teeth. Reaching forward he fiddled with some of the fabric making up Lances shirt. A bold move that had Lances skin breaking out into goosebumps at the sudden closeness. His breath hitched slightly and judging by the small flick of Seraphim’s tufted ears he had heard it to. Someone raised fairly heavily and Lance called once again.

‘And have you found anything…exciting?’ purred Seraphim, face suddenly much closer o Lances ear. Lance blinked down at his dice, a little taken aback at the attention. Yes, a few aliens had been flirting with him all night but few ever this…bold. It had a flush creeping up his neck and a tingle forming in his chest. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. Even without meaning to a smile curled over Lances lips and he glanced over, making eye contact with the glowing green eyes of his companion. He leaned over slightly, feeling the brush of the short fur on Seraphim’s palm on his upper arm.

‘Not yet unfortunately. Everything has been so…tame. So boring. I heard, though, that the owner of this casino had his own collection with a number of unique pieces. They say it’s the most exquisite collection on Rexshaul-5’ Lance lowered his voice into a breathy whisper. Watching Seraphims ears tilt and twitch in return. Slowly, he uncrossed his legs, the sound of the sliding fabric loud in their own little space. The rest of the table tried to listen in without being obvious, Lance previous gossip partner fanning herself busily at the drama.

The round went again. Lance folded without even looking and affected a pout. Leaning away an inch, ‘unfortunately they say he never shows his collection to visors. So I guess I’ll never know.’.

‘Well’ said Seraphim quickly, trailing his hand down Lance arm, sliding his short claws over his skin and making shivers zip down Lances spine. ‘I’m sure something could be…arranged.’ He purred, tail flicking and with a gestured motioned one of the watching guards closer.

Lance looked over, taking in his face. Seraphim’s actual face was fairly flat, his nose squished down and pink, his whiskers acting as something of a strange moustache. His lips were thin around a small mouth containing sharp teeth and a pink tongue. His fur around his face and chest was long and well groomed, as was the tuft on his tail. Elsewhere it was very short, likely trimmed for the heat. All in all he really was one of the more handsome aliens Lance had seen. Certainly the most handsome to show such interest in him. It had something warm and bubbly building in Lances stomach. A sort of giddy happiness to be given such attention. Was he really thinking of going through with this? 

‘You think so? I would be ever so grateful! I really do enjoy…art. I would be more than happy to offer him something in return for a tour of his collection. Perhaps I might have something to…show him, in return. Especially if he turns out to be as handsome as you.’ Lance purred, rolling his r’s to effect the sound Seraphim made and placing his own palm on the mans arm, running his fingers just lightly down the sort furs. Trailing his eyes slowly upwards towards the green ones staring at him intently. ‘Do you think he would like that?’ He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side, his dangling earring catching the light and slipping from the length of his neck. Drawing attention to the bare flesh.

Seraphim’s eyes flashed, his tail whipping once violently and a low purred erupted from his throat. Lance smiled slowly. He knew he was sexy; it was nice to see someone else thought so too. Seraphim took something from the guard and proffered it to Lance. He took it delicately between two fingers, looking curiously at the small gold key card.

‘I would hate to see a beauty like you leave Raxshaul-5 disappointed. Show this to one of my men when you’re done with your game and I will be sure to show you the best the gallery has to offer.’ Seraphim stood, Lance tilting his head to look up at him. The man had to be about seven feet tall. A warm palm came forward, fiddling with Lances earring and gently brushing tickly fur against his neck and cheek as he did so. ‘Please, enjoy the rest of your game my dear. But don’t keep me waiting to long.’

Lance covered his face, abashed, and watched Seraphim depart with heated eyes. Slowly he turned back to the table but he had long lost interest. Quickly gathering his chips and departing. Heading once more for the bar. He got himself one of the same drinks as before, having found the taste quite appealing the first time, and with some trepidation turned on his com.

Instantly Keith’s heated voice came across the ear piece. The fact that he was whispering doing nothing to disguise his anger. ‘Shiro! Shiro, get him out of there. We need to call the mission off. Pidge?! What’s he doing now? Pidge talk to me?’

‘We’re not calling the mission off Keith. I’m sure Lance knows what he’s doing?’ responded Shiro, trying to be firm but sounding doubtful himself. Lance rolled his eyes. Thanks for the support Space Dad.

‘I told you his coms off! Seraphim left after giving him something and now Lance is just at the bar’ snapped Pidge, exasperated.

‘Is he alright? Does he look alright?’ asked Hunk, sounding anxious. Instantly Lance felt guilty, he didn’t realise everyone had been worrying about him so much.

‘Relax buddy I’m fine’ he said quietly, turning away from an alien that was trying to catch his eyes and fiddling with the small gold key card Seraphim had given him.

‘Lance!’ cried several voices at once. Causing him to wince. Lance made sure to keep an eye on the room and moved away from the bar. Approaching a stage where some alien was doing some sort of what he could only assume was singing. Cautiously he poked at one of the nibbles going around before deciding he better not chance it.

‘Lance, what did Seraphim want? Are you alright?’ Keith shouted over the rest. Hunk quickly shushing him in the background.

‘I’m fine mullet, keep your hair on. Where are you two? Pidge, did you get the schematic?’

‘Yeah I got them. Keith and Hunk are making their way slowly to Seraphim’s personal residents on the 458th floor. The whole thing is the art gallery apparently. Securities pretty tight though. I’m having them climb up the elevator shaft to avoid detection. I can shut down some of the alarms once they get there but our prize is behind some pretty hefty doors which I won’t be able to budge.’

‘Hah! I told you there would be a safe’ said Lance triumphantly. Clapping politely when the performance came to an end. Slowly he wondered around, trying to not make it obvious he was talking to himself.

‘Enough of this. Lance what did Seraphim want? Pidge saw him hand you something. He seemed very…touchy, when you were talking’ cut in Allura, in full commander mode.

‘He what!?’ came Keith’s angry mutter, grunting as he and Hunk lugged their equipment up several floors of the elevator shaft.

Lance sighed, knowing what he had to say would not go over well. ‘It’s a key card. He invited me to take a tour of the gallery when I expressed an interest in art.’ He said slowly, hoping they would leave it at that. ‘I could scope it out before you guys get there? Maybe help you get in.’

‘Really? Seraphim is known to be very selective who he lets see his gallery. He invited you just like that?’ asked Allura, doubt colouring every part of her voice.

‘Hay, I’ll have you know I can be very convincing!’

‘Yeah, he was certainly convinced by you. I don’t think he looked up to your face even once for the entire conversation’ came Pidges sarcastic response. ‘I’m sure you flirting with him had nothing to do with it.’

‘Dude’ said Hunk, disapproving. Making Lance feel all of five inches tall. A moment later the feeling passed and indignation took its place. So what if he was flirting? What’s wrong with that? So the guy only wants to let him in because he’s got the hots for him, so what? Just cause Seraphim had eyes and the sense to see what a sexy beast Lance was doesn’t change the fact that this was a chance they couldn’t pass up.

‘I’ve been flirting this whole time! Don’t get salty with me just cause someone had the sense to flirt back.’

‘Lance’ came Shiro’s non-nonsense voice, ‘please don’t tell me you offered to…entertain the man for a tour of the gallery?’

‘…that may have been heavily implied, yes’ responded Lance at length. Clenching the key card in his fist and making his way up to the mezzanine. He couldn’t see Seraphim anymore but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still around. Slowly he made his way up the spiral staircase, circling around to the VIP lift.

‘No. You are not doing it. Leave the casino right now. Keith and Hunk will manage to get the blueprints’ came Shiro’s immediate rebuttal.

‘Sorry, no can do boss man. We might not get a chance like this again.’

‘You can’t!’ Keith angrily butted in. Sounding about two seconds away from an explosion. ‘It could be dangerous!’

Lance rolled his eyes and signalled to the lift attendant. Handing over the key card and watching as something was dialled into the side.

‘He’s not a Galra Keith. The guy wants to sleep me not stick me in a cell’ he whispered once he had been escorted into the lift. One of the attendants entered and inserted the key card, pressing the button. The lift started moving, whizzing by the floors at dizzying speed. The whole thing was glass and gave a magnificent view of Raxshual-5. Lance turned, pretending to take in the view so the attendant didn’t see his lips moving.

‘Lance, you are not…sleeping with an alien for the mission. Get out here right now’ snapped Shiro, also at the end of his patience.

‘Too late he’s already entered the lift’ sang Pidge, apparently more amused by the situation than anything else. Allura was cursing him out.

‘Lance!’ cried the more worrywart members of Voltron.

Lance let out a sigh. ‘Would you guys relax? I know what I’m doing. Hunk, Keith, keep climbing. Pidge, watch the cameras.’

‘I rather wouldn’t. No one needs to see you get down and dirty you nasty furry.’

‘Make sure that we don’t run into each other. I’ll tell you what I see when he shows me the blueprints and then distract him.’

‘Lance! No, I forbid it. You can’t just sleep with someone for a mission.’

‘Oh lay off it Shiro’ snapped Lance as the elevator came to a slow halt, the attendant opening the doors and waiting for him to go through. Lance took a look around the small room he found himself in. Several plush sofas, a water feature, some coffee tables. It looked like a waiting area of some kind. Seeing nothing else to do he took a seat, sighing in bliss at the fluffy pillows. Practically melting into the sofa. The attendant disappeared back into the lift. Lance used the opportunity to make sure his hair and outfit looked as they should in the shimmery gold reflection of the doors.

‘It’s not like I’m against having sex with the guy’ said Lance bluntly, ignoring Pidges accusation of ‘furry!’ and what sounded like Keith’s chocked gasp. ‘It’s my choice and this could help us. Just let me do my job.’

‘Keith and Hunk are at the 458th floor. Waiting for the all clear’ said Pidge, the only one still focused on their job.

The door behind Lance opened with a small click and he whirled around, a smile stretching across his face. He ignored the rest of the shouting over the com. Reaching up to fiddle charmingly with his earring as he watched Seraphim stride across the room to greet him. Pushing a short hair behind his ear Lance turned off the chatter.

‘My dear, I cannot tell you how glad I am that you decided to take me up on my offer of a tour.’ Seraphim said grandly, delicately taking Lances hand.

Lance moved, linking his arms with Seraphim’s and leaning into his side. The man was so soft! ‘Well, I simply couldn’t pass it up now could I? It’s not every day one gets the chance at such an experience. Are we going to the gallery?’

Seraphim smiled down at him, delicately stroking his hair. Lance closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t mind the attention the man was showing him. It would be nice to be pampered for once and Seraphim wasn’t giving him any bad vibes so far.

‘If you wish to see the gallery my dear I will be more than happy to take you there afterwards. Right now I wanted to show you something really special’ purred Seraphim, leading Lance through the door.

‘Oh’ said Lance shortly. Both in response to the unexpected statement and because his jaw had just dropped. The entire room was decked out. Solid see through walls all around giving what could only be described as a spectacular view of Ruxshaul-5. A glittering ceiling cut in such a way so as to fractal the sunlight of the two suns and have it soften into pastel refractions. Gliding across the furnishing, which could only be described as lavish. It was the most spectacular room Lance had ever seen and also the most expensive looking. Seraphim looked at Lances no doubt gob smacked face and smirked, leading him further in.

‘Do you like it my dear? I had the ceiling commissioned specially. The patterns it makes across the floor are in themselves a work of art by the artist Ventielli of Rumenent-10. A most marvellously talented man. The furnishings are Ventruew and Golgathy respectively and the paintings are a mix of all the best classics.’ He explained, leading Lance around each and every individual piece. Looking appreciatively down at his collection as he continued to brag about it while at the same time watching Lance’s reaction closely.

For his part Lance didn’t need to act about being interested in the art. Everything really was so elegant and dazzling that his breathless compliments more than got across his genuine astonishment.

‘You like it?’ asked Seraphim smugly, keeping Lance close to his side. Lance looked up to the ceiling, taken in by the colours.

‘It’s beautiful’ he breathed sincerely. ‘Thank you for showing me your home.’

Seraphim purred, gently slipping his arm around Lance’s waist as he led him onwards. All the walls within the extravagant apartment were made of the same fractured glass, making the light dance while still offering privacy. Seraphim led Lance through a number of doors, a personal kitchen that looked like it had never been touched, another lounge, and eventually to the largest bed room Lance had ever seen.

The bed was a nest of blankets and pillows, wide and round and big enough to fit ten people. The frame was made of glass but warm orange light glowed from within it. The glass of the room had been smoked, making the light of the sun a muted seductive red. Drapes hung over the bed to enclose it further and Lance felt his heels sinking into the carpet. Unsurprisingly this room also had a number of art works in it, paintings on the walls, sculptures in the corners, trinkets on decorative shelves.

Lance vision focused, being drawn like a magnet to a shelf on the far wall near the bed. Slowly he released Seraphim and walked forward. Coming to stand next to the very familiar bubal.

‘Ahh I see you have excellent taste my dear. A one of a kind item. The artist is unknown but the beauty of the piece more than speaks for itself.’

Lance could do nothing but star at the electromagnetic field surrounding the chip containing the blueprints they were after. The entire reason for this mission and the reason Hunk and Keith were right now struggling to break into a high end personal art gallery several floors below. An art gallery that didn’t contained what they were looking for. Lance could feel his heart pounding away in his chest. What did he do now?

‘I had some rather discourteous visitors, not even a few days ago, asking for the item. However, I could not bare to part with it. Not when they were so boorish as to turn down my offered greetings. They never would have appreciated it as it should be.’

‘No, they wouldn’t have’ breathed Lance, mind whirling. This suddenly went from him having a bit of fun and distracting Seraphim to an imperative part of the mission. How was he going to get the blueprints without his host noticing though? He couldn’t remove them himself, he didn’t have the tools. He would have to take the entire thing. Which ment he would have to distracts Seraphim well enough to have time to swipe them and leave afterwards.

Whirling he turned back to the man, finding him standing close enough for Lance to be pressed chest to chest. Lance reached up, taking Seraphim by surprise and cupped the mans furred face. Distracted briefly by the softness he ran his fingers through his side fur, marvelling at the patterns stripping his cheeks before trailing his fingers up to the delicate skin of his ears. Hesitantly Lance dug his fingers in, scratching just slightly.

Almost instantly Seraphim’s eyes fell half shut, looking at him heatedly, and he began to purr as he tilted his head into Lances touch. The man really was a cat. Lance continued to scratch, growing bolder. ‘I can think of something else that I would very much like to …appreciate. If you would let me.’

Seraphim eyes brightened and he pulled Lance close by his waist. ‘You may do anything you want dear. You are a treasured guest.’

‘Well then. Why don’t you show me to the bathroom so I can freshen up? I would hate to disappoint you.’

‘My dear, you could never disappoint me. The bathroom is this way.’ Lance followed as he was led to a hidden door within the room. Mind whirring and still focused on the important trinket he was leaving behind. Shiro would just have to scold him later because right now Lance really couldn’t see any way of getting the blueprints out other than wearing Seraphim out in the usual way of the horizontal tango.

Hours later, after Hunk and Keith had reported on the failure of their mission and had retreated with Shiro to the small hotel room Allura and Pidge were running mission control from, Lances com came back on. Pidge had lost him on the cameras when he exited the elevator and his com had been silent. All of them were angsty for news. Shiro hadn’t moved from where he had sat down, a disapproving frown firmly on his face. Hunk had started biting his nails ages ago and had taken apart the hotels minibar to distract himself. Keith had worn a hole in the carpet with his pacing and he and Allura had gotten into a heated shouting match when it finally pissed her off too much.

The small ‘bleep’ of Pidges equipment connecting to a com unit rang loud in the quiet . A moment later all five of them were scrambling around the receiver.

‘Lance! Where are you!? Are you okay!? Get back here this instant young man!? Lance, you asshole! Hay furry have a good time?’ they shouted over one another. Not giving Lance a moment to reply. Keith practically threw Shiro out of the way to snarl angrily down the com.

‘Lance, come back right now. The missions over, we didn’t get the blueprints.’

‘You mean you didn’t get the blueprints mullet. I’m looking right at them. And also wondering where the hell my ride got to Shiro?’

‘Wait, what? You got the blueprints?’ cut in Pidge before Keith had even opened his mouth.

‘Yep! Turns out our dear, dear friend Seraphim liked to keep some of his more rare artworks for personal viewing. Thing was sitting on a shelf in his bedroom. I’m goanna need a ride out of here soon though.’

‘Errr right, on it. Hang tight Lance!’ said Shiro, jumping to his feet and rushing to the pod.

‘Are you telling me I climbed that elevator shaft for nothing?!’ cried Hunk.

‘Sorry buddy’ responded Lance, not sounding sorry at all. ‘There wasn’t really a chance to tell you. Seraphim was sticking close.’

‘Lance, are you alright? Turning your com off was a dangerous and reckless move’ scolded Allura.

‘Ahh, sorry princess. I figured you guys wouldn’t want to be hearing certain…noises. Seraphim’s rather loud for such a elegant fellow.’

Allura face turned pink with embarrassment and Keith’s turn red with rage. ‘So you slept with him then?’ he snapped, fuming.

‘What I did or did not do is none of your business mullet. Lets just say the man is thoroughly relaxed and unlikely to get up anytime soon. ETA on that pick up?’

‘Shiros one dobash out now. So does this mean you finally admit to being a furry?’ asked Pidge, more than amused by all this. Next to her Keith angrily stood up and stomped out of the room. Slamming the door behind him. What a drama queen.

‘I find that word offensive you gremlin. Keep your mind out of the gutter. Shiro’s here. I’ll catch you guys up back at the castle. Over and out.’

They all scrambled, working to pack up their equipment and rush to their own shuttle. Finding Keith already sitting in the driver seat, gripping the steering sticks tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Returning to the castle Hunk and Pidge worked on disconnecting the electromagnetic field and retrieve the chip. Lance handed them his prize, decorative clothing slightly askew and hair messy. Smugly he handed over the blueprints, looking like the cat that got the cream. Or in this case; the paladin that got the cat.

That still didn’t stop Allura and Shiro from giving him a dressing down of a lifetime. Though Lance was rather reticent with the details of his tryst. Pidge would have thought the boy would be bragging about it for the next ten years so she was also eternally thankful that Lance would spare them the details. No one needed to know anything about that.

Not a few vargas later Allura paused briefly while scanning through the intercepted communications she was sorting through. Looking faintly astonished before glancing back to Lance who was trying to teach Keith the dice game had had apparently picked up, not meeting much success. Noticing Allura’s attention he raised a questioning eyebrow.

‘What? What is it?’

‘I just intercepted an open communication on the planets interweb’ she replied, cheeks dusting pink as she turned back to the screen. Coran wondered over to have a look, curious, and caught everyone’s attention when his eyes widened in surprise.

‘Oh my’ he exclaimed, also turning to look back at Lance. Feeling alarmed now Lance got to his feet, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets before wondering over. Though he couldn’t read the screen at all, what with it all being in Altean. ‘It appears you made quiet the impression my boy.’

‘What? What are you on about? What does it say?’

Allura cleared her throat delicately, fingers dancing across the transmission. ‘It’s a call out by Seraphim. He’s apparently asking if anyone knows of you whereabouts. He mentions having spent a…memorable night with you.’

‘It appears he’s rather desperate for another’ continued Coran, eyes rapidly flying across the page. ‘He goes into rather…risqué detail. I say, what did you do to the man?’

Lance blushed up to his ears under their scrutiny and rubbed the back of his neck. Seeing everyone’s surprised looks he was quick to throw on a cocky smirk. Catching Keith’s wide, surprised eyes he winked. ‘What can I say? Guess I’ve just go the touch’ he purred, wiggling his fingers. Delighting in the blush that bled over the Red Paladins pale cheeks. Shiro cleared his throat loudly and looked away, embarrassed. Hunk and Pidge groaned in unison.

‘How long until you have those blueprints Pidge?’ asked Shiro, no doubt eager to change the subject.

‘He’s sent the message to nearby planets to. He’s even offering a reward’ commented Coran, still reading. Keith chocked, looking away from Lance hurriedly. Just what did Lance do? Was he really that good? Enough that a man would chase him across planets?! Lance practically cackled.

‘Once you have a tasty of Lancey Lance you can’t get enough! I wonder if the Galra will hear about it? Or the coalition?’

‘Not if I have anything to say about it’ muttered Allura, smacking Coran away and closing the window with prejudice.

‘A few dobashes more’ replied Pidge.

‘Good’ said Shiro, with feeling. ‘Lets get those blueprints to Slav and then forget any of this ever happened.’


End file.
